


TLotM 1 - The Devil and his Maiden

by Alley_Cat



Series: The Lady of The Mansion [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dark, F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Cat/pseuds/Alley_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many stories and rumors going around the small town regarding the old mansion deep in the forest. Some believed them wholeheartedly while others were skeptic, but no one could deny that if you were to walk in the forest on a dark night, you might not find the way back to your loved ones ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TLotM 1 - The Devil and his Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original plot is the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Thank you to FranklynnR and MissRebecca for pre-reading this one-shot and to I.T.P for the beta.
> 
> Warnings: Language, violence, and sex.

**The Devil and his Maiden**

There were many stories and rumors going around the small town regarding the old mansion deep in the forest. Some said that it had once belonged to a Baron who had killed his own wife after finding her in bed with the servant. The servant was said to have been able to escape the murderous rage of the cuckolded husband only to soon find his death at the hands of the Baron’s eldest son.  
Another story told of a beautiful young maiden brought to the mansion to be married off to the Lord’s youngest child, a boy no more than sixteen years of age. However, the boy’s two older brothers, both married at the time, wanted to have the maiden for themselves and threw their younger brother into the garden well. The girl tried to run from the two men, but they caught up with her at the top room of the northern tower and had their way with her for hours while the help listened to the poor girl’s screams. When the men were finished and were getting dressed, the girl is said to have turned to the window and jumped to her death.

The town’s fool told an even scarier story, one that involved a beautiful demon luring young men away from their wives, and when those men crossed into the mansion’s lands, they were forever lost because the demon had taken their souls away. Only few had listened to the man, and even fewer believed that he had any grain of truth in his words.

There was no denying that at night, the mansion did look ominous. Even during the day, those who were brave enough to come upon it told that there was an eerie feeling about it.

Brave—or stupid—youth challenged each other to sneak into the forest and walk up to the northern tower where the girl had jumped or to the third floor bedroom on the eastern side where the husband had been cuckolded. Some even hoped to meet the mysterious and beautiful demon that the fool kept babbling about.  
Centuries down the road, the stories evolved; new ones were spun and old ones were forgotten, but as modern times rolled in, the small town that had once thrived nearby was no longer, and the mansion was all but forgotten.

This set of circumstances was exactly what made the old mansion a perfect place for Isabella Swan to call home. She had thrived on the local folklore—and on the local folk—for decades. There were plenty of humans dumb enough to risk a visit into the scary mansion, and when the need rose and there wasn’t a human lurking in the mansion’s gardens, she would venture out into a tavern and charm a young, warm-blooded male or female to come with her, only to feast on them in a dark alley.

The humans were nothing more than walking blood-bags that occasionally provided a physical relief on another basic need. However, it was the occasional wayfarer of her own kind that kept her from being too lonely. Those who were amenable had also kept her from becoming too frustrated with the breakable human lovers she had taken to her bed before making a meal out of them. There even were occasions when the passer by thought to stake claim—on both her and the land, but they were proven wrong very quickly. Isabella had been trained by several excellent fighters. Her gift had rendered any mental attack completely useless and hindered many physical gifts as well.

As time passed, she grew bored with the world, only bothering to leave her mansion to feed. Rumors of her skill traveled quickly enough through the relatively small vampire community, and as rumors went, the stories had been colored and embellished each time they were told. Having never lost a fight—no one got close enough to even leave a bite mark on her body—Isabella was just itching for the next challenge, so when the rumors served to chase away the cowards and bring over those who had deemed themselves worthy, she was mighty pleased about it.

Some challengers ran as soon as they saw that they did not stand a chance while others stayed and fought until it was clear that they couldn’t win. She destroyed those altogether. One thing she had learned in her long years was to never leave a grudge-holding vampire alive for too long. She had made that mistake once, and the moron brought on five newborns to help him take her down.

That fight might have been a challenge for her had it not been for the rumors working both ways; the challenger was careless in the creation of his newborns, and when at last he decided to launch his assault, the surprise attack was not much of a surprise, and Isabella was well prepared. She didn’t need newborns of her own, oh no. All she needed was the maze of rooms that was the mansion. She left several bleeding humans for his newborns to find, and then plucked them one by one while they were too crazed with bloodlust to pose any threat.

The challenger’s head had then been placed on a spike in her front yard, a warning for others and an entertainment for Isabella.

o.O.o

The vampire was infamously known as the Major. The head of Maria’s newborn army, he was Ares, the God of War, one of the most feared vampires on earth. Even the Volturi, with their gifted guards and power hungry rulers, kept their distance from him.

He fed when he wanted, fucked who he wanted, and killed anyone who was foolish enough to try to stop him from doing either. He had his discipline and knew how to install it in those he led in countless battles for territory. He knew how and when to curb his appetite, and knew when it was smarter to appear weak and lure the enemy into a trap. He knew more ways of torture than all of his enemies combined—and he had plenty of those. In fact, those same enemies had often found themselves on the receiving end of said tortures, but they were usually reduced to dust long before the newly acquired knowledge could be put to use.

The newborns around him were either smart enough to fear and obey him, or they were submitted to the creative punishments by his hand. The Major had no qualms about using every means necessary to achieve his goals, and if a newborn was too thick to learn, he or she would have been quickly disposed of. It was survival of the fittest, and newborns were easily replaced.

The Captain, his second in command, and the Captain’s mate, the Lieutenant, were only second to the Major. They had both been sired by him and taught by him, and they were feared and respected almost as much as the Major was. Lately, however, the two had been worried about their sire. He had always been stoic and kept to himself, his face almost always empty of expression, but this was different. It took them a while before it became apparent that he was simply bored, and they quickly began making contingency plans. They both knew that they would follow the Major through hell and high water, so all they waited for was the sign.

The Major stood at the edge of their camp, distancing himself from the noise and the onslaught of emotions that were constantly running high in Maria’s army. He stared at the empty sky, seemingly bored out of his mind, but he was anything but bored. He was vigilant. He knew that he was about to be betrayed, had felt it for a while, and his patience was running thinner than a human’s skin.

Frankly, his departure was long past due. There was nothing left in the south to hold his interest. The other covens might try to pick on Maria’s turf every once in a while, but none of them were much of a threat, much of a challenge. Maria, he had felt, was coming to realize it, and the Major knew that she was just foolish enough to think that she could try to get rid of him and suffer no consequences.  
The attack came two days later. Maria had gathered several of the strongest vampires in her army and tried to ambush the Major while he was on a mission, disposing of yet another uprising. The Captain and the Lieutenant were none too pleased with her cowardly attempt, and having been forewarned by the Major himself, had kept close to camp. When Maria left, headed toward the Major, they followed. When she attempted to launch her attack, they disposed of her newborns with ease, leaving the traitorous bitch for the Major himself to handle.

Although he could, the Major did not even bother playing with her. In quick, succinct movements, Maria was in pieces and burning along with the rest of her army. The few newborns that had been left behind scattered when they saw the Major return without the Mistress, and it took only a simple glance from the Major for the Captain and Lieutenant to follow through with the destruction of Maria’s army.  
The trio traveled together for some time thereafter, but the two mates were eager to spend some time alone with each other, and the Major decided that it was time to part ways for a while. They would meet again; all three of them knew it. It was only a matter of time.

o.O.o

Jasper Whitlock had grown tired of the American’s, so after parting ways with his second in command and his mate, Jasper went up north. He crossed great deserts of snow, seeing and feeling the cold white for the first time in his life, but the vast forests and high mountains did not hold his attention for long.  
Slowly, Jasper had begun to lose interest in the nomadic lifestyle. He didn’t miss the constant fighting for feeding ground; he had had enough of that in the past century or so, but this almost too peaceful existence was mind boggling.

At some point, Jasper considered going to Italy and staying with the Volturi for a while. The feeding wouldn’t have been much of a challenge, but the chance to at least spar with some of the best fighters on earth was appealing. It wasn’t until he overheard a French nomad speaking of a mysterious Lady of the Mansion that Jasper’s interest was suddenly sparked.

He made his way over by foot; running always seemed a more natural way for him to travel. As he approached the forest, he could smell her in the air and slowed down. He wanted her to know that he was coming, to prepare. There was no fun in beating an opponent that was caught off guard, and Jasper intended to have as much fun with this rival as was possible.

He crossed the forest at a slow pace, almost as slow as a human’s would have been. Upon coming to an iron fence, he noticed an interesting piece of decoration: the head of a vampire impaled on one of the spikes. He smirked. _So that part of the story must be true then_ , he thought as he easily jumped over the spikes. It was clearly a warning sign, but Jasper was never one to listen to warnings.

She stood on the front porch, leaning on one of the pillars with an almost bored expression. Her dark hair was gathered into one long braid that ended somewhere around her thighs. Jasper took another step forward, tasting her emotions and admiring the smooth curves of her body. She was slim, and if it weren’t for her eyes and the natural aura around her that spoke of confidence, she could have been just another peasant’s daughter. He could taste no fear in her but plenty of anticipation. There were also suspicion and an underlining stream of boredom, one that he had recognized in himself. The last emotion he sensed was also familiar: lust. He found that it was not only the echo of her emotions that had swept through his body but his own lust as well.

“You’re trespassing,” she spoke calmly. “That’s rude.”

Jasper smirked. “I was never one to follow the rules.”

 _He’s a cocky one_ , Isabella thought as she examined the stranger standing before her. He wore simple clothes that were meant for travel. His dirty blond curls were slightly disheveled, which meant that he had run at least part of the way, and his eyes were shining with unhidden interest. He was the epitome of the wrong kind of guy, but she had always loved them bad and wrong.

“You don’t seem to heed to warnings, either,” she stated, giving the tiniest of nods toward the spiked fence. She knew that he must have seen the severed vampire’s head since he came from the correct direction. “Are you looking for trouble?”

The question was asked in an even tone, but Jasper could sense the anticipation and thrill hidden behind it. “Oh, I think I’ve found it.”

“I’d say that you have.” She disappeared from the entryway almost too quickly for him to see.  
Jasper felt his inner beast roar with joy. This vampire would be a formidable rival, and he would most definitely enjoy taming her. He didn’t want to defeat her, oh no. He wanted to ravish her. It wasn’t the first time he had felt such a desire running through his body, and just like always, he knew that he would not rest until he fulfilled it.

Isabella raised her shield as soon as she was away from his line of sight. She retreated into the mansion where her dessert for the evening was waiting for her. The man that she had previously intended to ravish no longer seemed appetizing for her. However, that did not mean that he could not be of use to her. She listened as the stranger began searching the mansion for her, feeling him sometimes pricking at her shield, and smirked; she would be harder to trace than he had thought.

Holding her hand over the human’s mouth to keep him from screaming, she made a cut down his arm and moved from the basement to the towers, spreading the scent of freshly spilled blood in vampire speed. Once she was satisfied that the mansion smelled like blood everywhere, she drained what was left in the human’s veins and dropped the body into the garden well.

Jasper appeared in the back yard the moment she had dropped the body. He was both intrigued and slightly put off by the fact that he couldn’t track her emotions. As far as his gift was concerned, there was no vampire standing not ten feet away from him, just void space. She was smirking at him.

“The stories didn’t mention you to be a coward,” he remarked.

Isabella wasn’t shaken. “You shouldn’t believe everything you hear.”

He took a step forward. “True. Your gift for stealth wasn’t mentioned, either.”

Isabella shrugged, remaining in her position even as he took two more steps forward. The moonlight reflected from this stranger’s skin, showcasing his scars, and she knew that he wasn’t a novice like the rest of the nomads that had passed by. This one was a fighter.

“I wonder what else they had gotten wrong in the stories.” Jasper tried to sense her emotions again, reaching out with his gift, trying to find out what she was feeling.

He saw no fear cross her expression, and her eyes showed only determination. He was surprised to find her appealing, even beautiful. It had been a long time since he saw beauty in any creature.

“Americans.” Isabella sighed. “You’re all about the talk.” She snorted dismissively, never moving as he took another step toward her.

Jasper smiled coldly and launched himself forward.

Isabella wondered for a fraction of a second whether or not she should use her shield to repel him, but decided that she could really use a good work out, and the scarred warrior in front of her seemed like he could do just that.

She blocked as he advanced, sending a kick directed to his ribs immediately after deflecting a fist aimed at her shoulder. She ducked when he kicked high and jumped up as he tried to knock her off her stance.

Jasper noted that she was well trained, and a part of his mind admired the graceful manner with which she was moving. She had ducked away from his blows, but he was no rookie; she never landed a single hit on him.

Her simple white dress floated about her as they danced around each other, each trying to gain the upper hand and failing. His black shirt pulled out of his dark slacks, and a good swipe of her nails caused the material to tear in the middle, leaving him bare-chested.

Jasper might not have been able to feel the spike of lust that went through her, but he could see her pupils widen as she eyed his chest. It was not an expression of fear on her face; it was desire. He was amazed to find an answering lust that was building up in his body in response.

She licked her lips; it was an unconscious gesture, but it was enough to distract him, which allowed her the opening she needed. She grabbed his hand, wanting to throw him against the tree, but something happened that neither one of them expected, making them both jump back.

“What the fuck?” Jasper muttered under his breath, gaping at her.

Isabella was so shaken that she was beyond words for a few seconds.

They both felt the spark, the almost electrical current that ran through them at the moment their bodies made skin-to-skin contact. Jasper was definitely shocked, but he was also curious and slightly amused. He tried to taste her emotions and noticed that whatever shielding she had was not in effect, so he was able to learn that she was just as shocked as he was. However, her emotions were quickly swirling, and the shock soon gave way to anger.

Isabella glared at him. There was no way she was just going to give in. He would have to prove that he was worthy to be called hers, worthy of the privilege to call her his. Focusing again, she raised her shield back and attacked.

She caught him off guard, but Jasper was not called The God of War for being slow. He took the hit to his shoulder, but quickly repelled the following kick aimed for his gut. His lips curved up in a smile. He should have known that she would be a hell kitten. _It wouldn’t have been fun otherwise._  
Isabella took the fight to the treetops, knowing that her small figure and shield would act as an advantage. She noticed that he didn’t change his style; he was fighting her with just as much determination as before. _One point in his favor_ , her inner voice noted.

Jasper followed up, and at first, she was gaining the advantage, getting the upper hand on him in several confrontations. However, as he made contact with her skin several more times, he noticed that he was beginning to get a better feeling of her position. She had been using her gift again, but the pull was stronger. He knew that she would be feeling him as well, and wondered which one of them would give in first. He had no intentions of losing. He was going to prove to the Lady of The Mansion that she was _his_ Lady, and he had all the time in the world to prove it to her. He would not break her spirit—that would be counter-productive as he enjoyed her fierceness immensely—but he would show her that she was _his_ kitten. He knew that she would still scratch and bite, but she would also purr, and he would make sure that she only purred for him from that point onward.

Isabella felt the pull grow stronger with each contact their bodies made, and her fury was quickly losing the battle to her passion. This blond stranger was proving himself a worthy opponent, and the lithe, smooth movements of his body were starting up a fire inside her body. Her will to fight was dwindling, gradually replaced by the desire to channel the energy to a much better use—in the bedroom.  
“What’s your name, stranger?” she asked from between the trees.

Jasper sensed the change in her emotions, even with her gift still in effect, and felt an answering rise of desire in his loins. “Jasper Whitlock,” he replied. “What’s yours, Kitten?”

He heard her growl in return before she answered him, “Isabella.” _So this is the famous Major, eh?_

She had heard of him, of course—few in their world hadn’t—but that did not mean she was about to go easy on him.

He turned in the direction of her voice, and began closing in on her, anxious to act on these new emotions.

When Isabella sensed him getting closer, she turned and moved toward the city. The constant use of her gift—as well as the fact that she did not feed properly from the human before—had caused her thirst to rise. She ignored the part of her that whispered that she wouldn’t want to have her thirst get in the way of enjoying him and focused on choosing her meal.

Jasper was surprised to see her turn toward the humans, but when he felt the flare of thirst in her emotions, he decided that it was a smart move. He followed her from a small distance as she flitted through the dark allies. It didn’t take long for her to make her pick: a young male, visibly drunk, standing out in an alley behind what was clearly a noisy tavern. He waited, watching curiously as she did not even bother with idle conversation with the human before she sank her teeth into his neck. Jasper felt a tightening in his stomach and a flare of desire as he focused on the movements of her throat while she drank.

Isabella had just dropped the drained body into the dumpster when the door was opened and another human man walked into the alley.

“Now what’s a pretty lil’ thing like you doing all the way out here all alone?” he asked.  
She turned to smile at him innocently and heard the disapproving growl coming from Jasper. “Maybe I’m waiting for you.”

The man walked toward her. “And what’cha gonna do now that you’ve found me?”

His breath hitched as soon as he was close enough to see the bright red eyes staring back at him from the angelic face, but it was too late for him to scream; Isabella had already placed her hand across his mouth to stifle the sound and had sank her teeth in his jugular. She moaned at the taste. This one wasn’t as drunk as the one before him, making his blood that much sweeter to her since it was untainted.  
Jasper’s resolve broke at the sound of her moan, and he was by her side in a flash. Grabbing the man’s head, he bit him just inches from her, on the back of the human’s neck, and his eyes locked in a gaze with hers.

The simmering passion between them had grown into a full-blown inferno as they continued to drain the human trapped between them. Neither of them had ever shared a meal before; their instincts called for a possessive and aggressive response if anyone was dumb enough to come near them when they fed. As soon as the veins ran dry, Jasper quickly threw the human into the dumpster, his eyes never leaving hers. A drop of blood remained on her lips, and he growled at the erotic sight before slamming their mouths together. He wasn’t gentle; he was aggressive and dominating, and she bit down on his bottom lip, not allowing him to grow too confident.

She smiled when he growled at her in response, biting him again.

“You little minx.” He broke away from the kiss, licking the tender flesh of his lip.

She slipped away from his hold and jumped back into the forest, laughing as he growled again.  
Even in his frustration, Jasper smiled. He knew where she was going, and he knew that she wasn’t truly running away from him. He assumed that, like him, she preferred to take this to a more secluded location where they could make as much noise as they desired. _And we will most definitely be making a lot of noise._

He slowed down to an almost human pace, feeling her anticipation and wanting to lengthen it. He enjoyed inhaling her scent as he followed it into the mansion and up to the third room. He could once again taste her emotions as soon, and he smiled approvingly; her patience was growing thin, her desire simmering again, and her amusement was ever present in the background.

Isabella got to the mansion long before he did and used the time to take a quick shower and change. She grinned to herself as she picked out her outfit, imagining his response when he saw her. She stood with her back to her bedroom door and gazed outside her window as she waited for him to come. Her eyes trained on the lake located not too far from her backyard, senses alert to his arrival. She could feel the tugging in her chest grow stronger and knew he was closing in. She waited, still as only one of her kind could be, until he stood behind her. She smiled at the sound of his approval that was somewhere between a growl and a purr, but she didn’t turn to face him just yet.

Jasper felt himself harden the moment he saw what stood before him. She wore a sheer white robe that didn’t hide anything. Underneath it, he saw that her legs and thighs were clad in tight fitting white boots. Her ass, round and plump, was showcased in the tiniest pair of underwear possible. He wanted to sink his teeth into that ass. He wanted to bend her over, and take her from behind while she still wore the impossibly high-heeled boots. He took another step into the room, and stopped when she turned. Her front was even more amazing then the back. Her bra was made of two hands that seemed to be cupping her full breasts. His gaze dropped down the exposed skin of the stomach to her panties, and he saw the same motif from the bra played there; the fabric was in the shape of a hand cupping her sex. He wanted to replace the fabric with his own hands, to massage her full breasts and cup her sex.

Isabella saw his eyes darken as he took in her almost naked body. The white color of the lingerie was intentional. It was seductive yet innocent, made to taunt him. The boots added several inches to her height so that when he flashed to her side, he didn’t need to bend down much before he captured her mouth in a scorching, hungry kiss.

While her hands went to his golden locks, Jasper slid his palms to cup her ass beneath her useless robe. He devoured her mouth, demanding and claiming every inch of it. It was his turn to bite down on her bottom lip and smile at her hiss.

Isabella tore at his shirt, shredding the fabric and scratching his back with her nails as he pressed her body flush against him. She wanted him stark naked and soon.

Jasper hummed in approval when his bare chest made contact with her skin. Leaving her lips, he pulled down the hand-shaped fabric from her breasts, keeping her bra on. The visual of the fabric hands presenting her breasts for him to feast upon made him smile. He leaned down to her and sucked the hard nipple into his mouth, biting down hard enough to elicit a growl that was only half displeased from her.  
Isabella closed her eyes and threw her head back as he massaged her breasts and bit down on her nipples. He never broke skin, but his bites were hard enough to be on that delicate line between pleasure and pain. Pressing his head closer to her with one hand, she arched her back, offering herself to him. At the same time, she used her other hand to tear away his pants. He was overdressed, and she would have none of that.

He let go of her nipple and grabbed her around her throat as soon as his pants lay in ruins on the floor. “I was kind of partial to those pants,” he said.

Keeping her gaze on him, she grabbed his straining cock. “And I am kind of partial to this.” She let go of him only long enough to tear away the small pair of boxer briefs.

He pressed harder on her neck in response, his hold almost painful. “I see that I will have to discipline you, Kitten.” The words were part growl and part moan as she began stroking him from base to tip, curling her fingers around the head of his cock.

“Really?” She quirked a brow, giving him a tight squeeze that was just on the pleasurable side of painful.

Jasper hissed but didn’t let go of her neck. He knew that his Kitten would need some training before she purred for him, and her hold on him, although tight, was very pleasurable. He used the hand that wasn’t wrapped around her neck to hike up her left leg around his waist and began kneading her thigh, teasing her as his hand came very close to touching her sex, but never quite reaching it.

Every time his fingers got closer to her aching core, Isabella had to bite down on her lip to hold back a whimper. He was torturing her, teasing her, but she wasn’t about to give up. She brought her right hand to her lips, licked it, and then wrapped the now-wet fingers around his shaft again while her other hand pulled his head in for a kiss.

Jasper leaned down willingly, capturing her mouth with his. He was trying to show dominance, but the quickening pumping of her fingers around his painfully hard cock was driving him close to insanity. He felt the knot in his stomach tighten and knew that he needed to stop her or he would lose control over his own body. Sucking her tongue into his mouth, he plunged two fingers inside her, projecting the lust and pleasure he was feeling toward her.

It didn’t take more than three hard thrusts of his fingers inside her, and one pass of his thumb on her sensitive clit for her to shatter in release, throwing her head back in a scream. Her fingers slowed their movements on his cock, and she dropped her head on his shoulder, her body still shivering with the aftershocks. He kept thrusting his fingers into her, not relenting, until she was shivering again in his arms, her scream muffled as her mouth latched onto his neck.

“That’s it, baby,” he encouraged as he felt her teeth breaking his skin, her tongue lapping at his venom. “Drink, my Kitten.”

Jasper nuzzled into her as she licked the bite mark on his neck, sealing it with her own venom. He smiled widely as he heard her purring quietly. He withdrew his fingers, earning a whimper of protest from her, and lifted her in his arms, cupping her ass.

She wrapped her long legs, which were still clad in the thigh-high boots, around his waist. Her arms went up to his neck, her fingers threading into his hair, as she continued to lick and nibble on his shoulder and neck. He smelled and tasted better than any blood she had ever tasted. Her senses were in overload, and she didn’t even think to protest as he removed her robe and placed her on her bed.  
He took a moment’s respite to stare at the beauty before him; her hair was fanned across the sheets, the dark mahogany a striking contrast to the pale-cream color of the bedding; her expression was of absolute delight; her emotions were a very pleasant mixture of bliss, content, lust, and satisfaction. He caught the sight of their reflection in the large mirror on the other side of the bed, and an idea sparked in his mind.

Isabella only came to her senses when she was suddenly turned and grabbed by her waist. He was lifting her to stand on her knees on the bed, and she growled in protest. His hold on her tightened, her hands trapped under his, and he growled in warning. Raising one hand up her stomach to her chest, he lifted her up and let his other hand slide down to her sex again. He cupped her, sliding a finger between the wet folds, and teased her clit.

“Since you showed so little regard to my own clothes…” He tore at the fabric of her bra, removing the last piece of clothing from her body.

Their eyes locked in the mirror in front of them. Her body was on display, and his hands were strong and muscular in comparison to her tiny form. She grew impossibly more aroused at the sight of him pushing her legs further apart and sliding two fingers inside her. She watched, hypnotized, as he began massaging her breast and tugging at the nipple, pinching it between his fingers.

He moved his body so that his cock was placed just under her, and used his fingers to spread some of her wetness on himself.

Isabella couldn’t hold in the moan of pleasure at the feeling of his hardness against her. She wanted him; there was no denying it. Her moan turned into a groan when he used his fingers on her again.

“You want me to fuck you, Kitten?” He pulled his fingers out of her and let them rest on her clit, not moving them. “Do you want to feel my cock filling you to the brim?”

“Yes,” she growled. “Stop teasing and fuck me already!”

He laughed, and leaned into her to lick a sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulder. He sucked hard, grazing his teeth on her flesh. Aligning himself with her, he bent his knees lightly and thrust inside her in one hard motion.

Her mouth opened in a scream, but no sound came out. She had never felt so full in her life. He set up a hard rhythm, leaving her body almost completely, making her whimper in need, and then filling her to the brim.

He took her hands and placed them on her breasts, guiding them with his palms to massage and pinch her nipples. He knew how to give her just the right amount of pain mixed in with the pleasure.

“Do you like to feel my cock inside your pussy?” he whispered in her ear.

She growled, meeting his eyes in the mirror. “My pussy looks beautiful around you.”

It was Jasper’s turn to groan. His eyes immediately left hers and went to the sight of his cock disappearing inside her. He brought his hands down, spreading the folds of her glistening core, and began teasing the small bundle of nerves. His eyes were transfixed on the reflection. Both of them perfectly pale, both lightly glistening with her juices flowing in abundance. “I couldn’t agree more.”

The feeling of her inner muscles contracting with each thrust was better than anything he had ever felt before, and he knew that it wouldn’t take long now. He let go of his emotions, projecting everything she had made him feel back to her, and relished in the shivers that began running through her body.

“Yes. Harder!” she demanded, her back arched in an almost impossible angle. “Fuck…me.”

“Your word,” he slammed into her, “is my,” thrust, “command.”

“Yes. Yes. Yesss…You feel so-oh-good. Yes, right there…Fu—” Her voice broke as her world exploded into a thousand pieces.

Jasper grunted when she began to pulsate around him, tightening around his cock. He sank his teeth into her neck, marking her just she did to him before, and felt her spiraling into another climax. He felt himself shaking as her emotions combined with his own and her taste filled his mouth. He lapped at her venom while filling her with his seed, gently rocking inside her. He opened his eyes, his mouth still latched on to her neck, and watched them in the mirror.

A few moments later, when his movements had finally stilled, Isabella opened her eyes and found him staring at her in the mirror. She could see the new bite mark on her neck, the first scar to ever mar her skin since her transformation. He had placed it on top of the one her sire had given her, and she had to admit that she was mighty pleased about it. A part of her—probably the one that was still high on the sexual release—loved the fact that the only mark she would ever bare was his.

o.O.o

Days later, Isabella and Jasper found themselves in the top room of the east tower. It was the last room out of the seventy three rooms in the mansion that they had yet to christen. The room was designed in dark reds and blacks, and Jasper had had a delicious time licking Isabella from head to toe. Once he had had his fill of the ambrosia between her thighs, he lay on his back and re-discovered just how talented his Kitten’s mouth was.

Isabella had sucked him dry, purring and smirking at the satisfied expression on his face. She was very pleased with her ability to reduce her mate to nothing more than groans and growls. Crawling up on his body, she straddled him and rested her chin on his chest, her eyes glinting in amusement and delight.  
Jasper felt a smile tug at his lips as the bliss of his orgasm began to fade. He had definitely found the perfect mate. She was fierce, beautiful, could kick any vampire’s ass, and she gave the best head ever.

“You, my dear, are the most dangerous creature on earth.” He threaded his fingers through her tousled hair and pulled her in for a kiss. “After me, of course.”

She gave him a nip on his shoulder for that one, and he laughed. They tumbled over the bed, play-fighting for several moments before their passion rose again, and their mouths found each other.

Satisfied in allowing her do the work, Jasper lay on his back as she sank down on his cock.

She loved feeling him inside her, filling her, reaching every single spot inside her to make her see stars. _When on earth did I become such a sap?_

Jasper watched her as she began riding him, but soon it was not enough. He pressed her down to him and captured one nipple between his lips. He timed the movements of his suckling to the rhythm of her hips as she slammed against his body.

Isabella threw her head back and pressed his face closer to her, encouraging him to take more of her flesh into his mouth. She moaned when he bit down on her breast, breaking the skin and leaving yet another mark on her. The tingling sensation of his venom mixing in with hers was incredibly erotic. Pressed down on him as she was, each thrust of her hips meant that not only was he pushed deep inside her, but also that her clitoris rubbed against his pubic bone, creating the best kind of friction. She felt herself growing closer to another orgasm when she felt his hand move around her ass and slide between the cheeks.

Jasper watched her face as well as her emotions as her orgasm began to build inside her. It was the perfect moment to introduce her to the pleasures to be had from her rear entrance. He would not take her there yet—that would come later—but he would start familiarizing her with it. He wasn’t surprised when she stiffened at first. He began sucking on her neck and thrusting upward, distracting her from the unfamiliar presence of his finger at her anus. She was wet enough to for him to be able to gather her own lubrication on his finger as he began to trace and gently press her puckered entrance.

His movements were almost hypnotizing. It was too much; his tongue on her neck, his cock in her pussy, and now, his finger was slowly slipping inside her ass in perfect sync with him entering her. She had never allowed any of her former lovers to even come close to her ass, never thought it was something she might enjoy, but as he added a second finger to her ass and sped up the thrusts of his hips, she was beyond thought.

He sensed her peak approaching. Her muscles began clasping on his fingers and cock; her emotions swirled in that wonderful mix of pleasure, lust, bliss, and euphoria.

“That’s it, Kitten,” he said, panting as he felt his own orgasm fast approaching.

“God, what are you doing to me,” she murmured, shaking her head as if to clear it from her daze. She couldn’t stop herself, didn’t want to. She began to move wildly, impaling herself on his cock and his fingers. “Yes, yes, yes,” she chanted, not sure if the words were only in her mind, or crossed her lips as well.

“Yes, Isabella.” He pressed her head against his neck. “Fuck, Kitten, you feel so good. I can’t wait to fuck your tight ass properly…”

The imagery he was creating in her mind was the final straw, and she came with a scream that was muffled as she bit down on his neck again.

Jasper roared his pleasure as soon as her teeth pierced his skin, plunging into her once, twice before shuddering inside her.

Several moments later, Isabella began to giggle. She was still slumped on top of him, though he was no longer inside her.

“What’s so funny, Kitten?” Jasper asked in a murmur, gently caressing her back. It wasn’t the first time he had been gentle with her. As much as he loved going rough with her, his mate deserved care and tenderness.

“Now I think I understand why humans say that great sex works up an appetite.” She raised her head to look at him. “I’m hungry!”

Jasper chuckled. “Take out?”

“Yes. I feel like Italian.”

o.O.o

Decades later, new stories began to spread through the surrounding towns, stories of a beautiful but deadly couple. The dark-haired Lady of the Mansion and her blond Reaper were said to have been seen ghosting in the mansion and surrounding forest. It was said that people who had wandered close enough to the metal gates of the ominous building were lost forever, their souls taken by the devil himself. In dark, stormy weather, nomads swore that they had heard the moaning and growling of an ancient beast coming from the mansion. They would cross their hearts and swear on their mother’s graves that they had seen the deadly beauty and her beau appear in the upper windows of the mansion, or gliding like two ethereal creatures across the vast grounds surrounding the mansion.

The stories were passed on from father to son. Some believed it wholeheartedly while others were skeptic, but no one could deny that if you were to walk in the forest on a dark night, you might not find the way back to your loved ones ever again, for the devil and his maiden were said to dwell in the darkness.

* * *

_Please take a moment to leave a comment to let me know what you’ve thought of this story._  
Thank you,  
Alley Cat. 


End file.
